Prueba de fuego
by L.L. Sharotto
Summary: En busca de recuerdos sobre su vida antes de ser secuestrada por el Dr Gero y convertida en androide, Krilin y Número 18 se encuentran de la manera menos esperada después de la batalla con Cell y él la anima a comenzar una nueva vida. Pero hay algo que sólo Krilin sabrá de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**-Capítulo uno-**

**"Ya nos veremos"**

Sus ánimos se desvanecían con el viento cada que escuchaba las hirientes palabras de la muchacha frente a él.

-¡No pienses que estoy agradecida por lo de la bomba!- exclamó, con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda.

Algo la hizo detenerse antes de elevarse por los aires. Giró únicamente el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de él.

-Ya nos veremos- la escuchó decir.

De pronto, el mundo dio una vuelta y Krilin cayó al suelo golpeándose. Podía sentir sangre recorriendo su rostro.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!- chilló una voz femenina.

Él miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que sostenía el control para destruir a los androides, frente a él estaba Número Dieciocho. _"Por supuesto que no lo haré". _

-El mundo está en peligro y tú eres una maldita- bufó.

Krilin se percató de que el control ya no estaba en sus manos, al mirar hacia el frente se vio a él mismo sosteniendo el dispositivo con una mirada vengativa hacia la hermosa androide y supo que lo iba a hacer.

-¡No la hagas, estúpido!- gritaba, desgarrándose la garganta- ¡Voy a matarte si lo haces!

Era absurdo estar diciéndose esas cosas a él mismo, pero en ese momento no sabía lo que ocurría y todo parecía no tener sentido.

Quien se suponía era él, presionó el botón y Krilin se le fue inmediatamente encima tras escuchar la explosión que levantó tierra e hizo llover rocas. Al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo sosteniendo el control viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Dieciocho. Presionó el botón.

Voló en mil pedazos. Todo lo vio con lujo de detalle, sus restos a un lado de él.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir sangre en los nudillos.

Sus sollozos se escuchaban como eco por todo el lugar y podía sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas cuando éstas descendían hasta su boca.

Hizo un intento por levantarse, lo cual fue inútil porque una fuerza lo hizo caer pero esta vez en lugar de sentir el suelo, sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de agua salada.

-¡Krilin, despierta!- dijo la voz de Gohan.

Krilin abrió los ojos y aspiró una bocanada de aire mientras se levantaba con brusquedad.

-¡Yo no la maté!- continuaba el muchacho-¡No quería hacerlo!

-Tranquilízate- Gohan puso una mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando?

Krilin seguía con la respiración agitada y sintió toda su ropa húmeda. Miró a su alrededor y pudo saber que se encontraba en Kame House, estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa sintiendo cómo el agua del mar seguía bañando su ropa.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras trataba de ubicarse y entender que lo anterior había sido una simple pesadilla. La frase: _"Ya nos veremos",_ le zumbaba en los oídos.

Cuando finalmente estuvo tranquilo habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gohan?- preguntó en un tono calmado- Creí que llegarías hasta mañana.

-Ya es de día, amigo- respondió Gohan, señalando el cielo anaranjado clásico a las seis de la mañana en Kame House.

-¿Cómo?- Krilin no entendía nada al respecto. Se rascó la cabeza mirándose los pies.

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido a la playa a ver el atardecer después de recordar los buenos momentos que vivió con Goku hasta antes de la batalla con Cell. Era rutinario que a la hora de la comida él y el maestro Roshi terminaran hablando "accidentalmente" del saiyajin.

-Debí haberme quedado dormido- le dijo a Gohan, mientras se ponía de pie-. Es muy extraño, podría jurar que no llevo ni media hora aquí.

Gohan rio y ambos se encaminaron al interior de la casa. _"Esa risa"-_pensó Krilin. Le recordaba tanto a su mejor amigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Krilin hizo sentar a Gohan, tomaron una taza de té con un poco de fruta y trataban de mantener una conversación normal sin tener que mencionar a Goku. Aunque lo extrañaban, a los dos les era muy difícil olvidarlo y asimilar que se encontraba en el otro mundo hablándoles con la ayuda de Kaiosama de vez en cuando para saludarlos. A pesar de que se encontraba feliz, no era tan sencillo como Goku lo hacía ver.

-Así que se adelantaron las cosas- habló Krilin, mordiendo una manzana.

-Sí- Gohan bebió un poco de té-. Anoche mi abuelo y Bulma se llevaron a mi mamá a un hospital y me dejaron aquí hace unos momentos.

-Ya veo- sonrió el muchacho calvo-. ¿Estás contento de tener un nuevo hermano?

-Tal vez sea una niña- dijo Gohan, con una amplia sonrisa-. Pero en realidad sí, estoy muy feliz. Ya no nos sentiremos tan solos.

Krilin se sintió incómodo, se atragantó cuando sorbió con fuerza el té. Se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca de algo al refrigerador.

-¿Quisieras algo más?- ofreció amablemente, mientras sacaba un platón con algo extraño.

-Gracias, no- Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente quiso reparar el daño-. Krilin, ¿qué era lo estabas soñando?

El muchacho tomó asiento frente al hijo de Goku y comenzó a comer lo que había en el plato. El tema no era mucho mejor, sin embargo lo prefería.

-Fue algo tonto en realidad- evitaba el contacto visual con el niño-. Lo que sucede es que... soñé que había destruido a los androides con el control de Bulma...

-¿Sigues enamorado de Número Dieciocho?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Yo... eh...- tartamudeaba Krilin, jugando con su comida.

-Amigo, ella desapareció- repuso Gohan-. Desde hace siete meses nadie la ha visto.

-Sí, Gohan. Lo sé- Krilin dio un gran suspiro y dejó de comer-. Por eso te dije que era una tontería.

El niño lo miró con pena.

-No quiero desanimarte, pero tampoco es bueno que te ilusiones- le dijo, tratando de animarlo.

-Gracias- sonrió a medias.

Como era aún muy temprano, ambos se fueron a descansar a la habitación de Krilin, aunque él todavía seguía escuchando: _"Ya nos veremos". _¿Le habría mentido? ¿En dónde estaría en esos momentos?

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Trataré de continuarla muy pronto, estos días seguramente estaré actualizando mucho. Gracias por leer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capítulo dos- **

**"Bienvenida a casa"**

En esos momentos desearía haber conseguido un abrigo en la ciudad. El frío hacía que sus partes metálicas se pusieran rígidas y lastimaran algunos de sus músculos al subir las montañas en dirección al único bosque de la Capital del Norte.

Para Dieciocho era difícil entender que el único propósito en su vida era asesinar a Goku, que había sido construida para eso y sería incapaz de hacer algo más. Esa estúpida misión ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto, él ya estaba muerto. Seguramente antes de que Gero pusiera sus manos sobre su cuerpo tenía una vida, quizás no una grandiosa pero al menos podía decidir qué hacer y eso era lo que iba a buscar ahora, regresaría a su hogar.

Mientras la androide iba caminando absorta en sus pensamientos, vio una gran cantidad de gente de la ciudad que iban en dirección contraria a ella, se mostraban eufóricos y demasiado escandalosos para su gusto. No recordaba que tanta gente fuera al bosque, por ello decidió poner un poco de atención a lo que decían.

-¡Es espantosa!- chilló una joven. Iba de la mano con su pareja-. No puedo creer que alguien haya vivido ahí antes.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo su novio-. ¡Un lugar digno de espíritus!

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué toda la gente habla de este lugar!

Dieciocho se irritó con sus gritos y decidió hacerles una pregunta.

-Oigan, ustedes- los llamó la rubia, acercándose a ellos-. ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

-¿Acaso no sabes sobre la leyenda urbana del leñador?- cuestionó la chica, mirándola con superioridad. Dieciocho quiso darle un buen golpe en la cara.

-No debes ser de por aquí- habló esta vez el chico-. Se dice que hace algunos años un leñador loco que vivía al fondo del bosque asesinó a toda su familia y después él se suicidó.

-Ahora sus espíritus vagan por todo el lugar y se dice que la casa está embrujada...

-Qué tonterías dicen- interrumpió la androide a la joven y se alejó.

Caminó nuevamente rumbo al fondo del bosque.

-¡No vayas!- gritó desde lejos el chico-. ¡El fantasma de ese hombre nos atacó! ¡Es real!

Dieciocho lo ignoró por completo. Le sorprendía lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser la gente. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su objetivo: la dichosa casa embrujada. Si tan sólo supieran que ese solía ser su hogar y que era probable que el fantasma que tanto les causaba temor no era nadie más que Diecisiete. Estaba segura que se divertía molestando a los humanos y asustándolos, al menos él había encontrado algo que hacer.

Se quedó contemplando la casa de madera de un sólo piso, antes de entrar decidió caminar alrededor de ella. Estaba casi igual a como la recordaba.

El tejado era de color carmín y había una cerca rodeando la construcción. Al frente había una ventana grande empolvada y con algunas manchas de pintura roja que parecía ser sangre. Sabía que era pintura ya que Gero le había colocado un dispositivo que reconocía restos humanos y aquello definitivamente no era sangre, alguien lo había colocado ahí a propósito, _"Vaya que eres infantil, Diecisiete"._ Las otras ventanas estaban abiertas y había bultos blancos que se podían observar al interior, el iris de Dieciocho se volvió rojo al acercar la imagen que tenía frente a ella con su computadora interna y divisó una sábana colgada desde el techo de una de las habitaciones.

Cuando fue a la parte de atrás pudo notar algo extraño, la cerca había sido derrumbada de una esquina, decidió entrar y se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir cientos de cajas apiladas. Se acercó hasta las cajas y sacaba lo que había dentro de ellas: latas de pintura, cuerdas y un montón de porquerías. Miró a su alrededor y notó que había cuerdas amarradas en los árboles como si alguien las hubiera ocupado para ahorcarse.

-¡Vaya, la gente en realidad es tonta!- no entendía cómo es que se asustaban con las bromas tan ridículas de su hermano.

Escuchó hojas de árboles secas crujir debido a los pasos de alguien.

-Voy a romper todas tus porquerías si te atreves a hacerme algo, Diecisiete- la rubia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hermano, pero sólo vio a un hombre mayor con vestimenta del campo.

-¡Oye!- reclamó una voz masculina-. No toques eso.

Estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

Se sintió frustrada por no ver a su hermano. Era el único lugar en el que tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo después de haber buscado en muchos otros y sólo se encontró con un viejo inútil.

Derribó las cajas de una patada y caminó sobre las cosas que había en ellas.

-Con que el fantasma del leñador, ¿no?- resopló.

-Vete de aquí, niña. No voy a permitir que una muchacha torpe me arruine el trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?- se burló ella.

-La gente paga una buena cantidad por venir a ver este pedazo de madera podrida. Basta con inventar una buena historia de fantasmas- explicó-. ¡Lárgate o te sacaré a la fuerza!

La androide estaba sumamente molesta, no sólo no encontró a Diecisiete si no que un individuo estaba haciéndose rico gracias a su casa y a la trágica historia detrás de ella.

Sin poder controlarlo destruyó con energía toda la basura que ese hombre había metido en su hogar. Tenía el mismo sentimiento que le producía pensar que alguna vez el Dr. Gero tocó su cuerpo, se sentía invadida.

-¡Qué es lo que te sucede!- gritó asombrado, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el césped.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué hará la gente si les digo la verdad sobre ti, viejo?- se acercó a él intimidándolo.

-No... No te creerán- el hombre daba pasos hacia atrás-. ¡Te daré tu merecido si no te largas en éste momento!

Dieciocho le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo mandó lejos de la casa. Ella se acercó volando hacia él y cuando éste la vio flotar, palideció.

-Tal vez tengas razón, viejo loco, nadie me creería- dijo Dieciocho aterrizando frente a él, que se encontraba acostado. Se inclinó y lo tomó del cabello obligándolo a mirarla-. Además no me gusta mucho hablar, entonces te propongo algo.

-No utilices chantajes conmigo- advirtió el hombre mientras la apuntaba con un arma que había sacado de repente de sus pantalones.

-Te conviene hacerme caso- Dieciocho tomó el arma y la hizo cenizas al apretarla. El hombre estaba atónito.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la rubia lo tomó con más fuerza del cabello y le inclinó un poco más hacia atrás la cabeza causándole dolor- ¡Ahhh!

-Toma todas las porquerías que trajiste hasta aquí y antes de largarte dame todo el dinero que has ganado con esto los últimos años.

Técnicamente, no estaba robando. Él había convertido una propiedad que no le pertenecía en un negocio, así que ella al estar con vida merecía reclamar el dinero que había ganado el hombre con su casa.

-Lo haces de buena gana o tendré que...- sabía que no era capaz de matarlo, pero no vendría nada mal un susto para acelerar las cosas.

Levantó la palma frente a los ojos del hombre y formó una pequeña esfera de energía.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó el hombre- ¡Te daré todo lo que me pidas pero déjame vivir!

Dieciocho lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo que su rostro pegara en el suelo.

-Tienes el tiempo medido- anunció-. Date prisa, idiota.

El farsante tuvo que obedecer las órdenes de la rubia y le pagó una buena cantidad de zenis.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no volveré?- al parecer no entendía y seguía provocando a Dieciocho.

-Soy la hija del leñador y dueña de la casa- la androide lo empujó por los hombros obligándolo a abandonar el lugar-. Ahora viviré aquí y es tu elección conservar la vida.

El hombre tragó saliva y abandonó horrorizado el sitio. Otra parte del trato era que se llevara a toda la gente que iba a visitar su casa como centro turístico y así lo hizo.

Después de un gran suspiro caminó lentamente hasta la casa y giró el picaporte sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago. El hecho de que varios extraños estuvieran ahí le causaba esa sensación.

La puerta emitió un chirrido, levantó la vista y sus ojos azules capturaron un mueble destartalado con una lámpara rota encima. Hacia su derecha estaba el comedor con una mesa larga y siete sillas, del lado izquierdo había una pequeña sala con sofás de color beige y una chimenea con leña rancia.

-Nada ha cambiado- dijo de repente.

No parecía haber rastros de Diecisiete. Cerró la puerta con una mano y sin dejar de mirar al frente, caminó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pero antes observó que sobre el mismo mueble de la lámpara, reposaba un marco de fotografía volteado. Frunció el entrecejo y lo giró rápidamente para darse cuenta de que no había nada en él. _"Que extraño"_- pensó.

Siguió su camino por un pasillo largo, Dieciocho miraba las paredes con marcos vacíos, algunos otros estaban en el suelo, no les prestó demasiada atención y caminó tratando de no pisarlos. Llegó a la primera habitación, únicamente asomó la cabeza e inspeccionó el interior mientras se sostenía de la puerta.

Vio una cama alta con dosel, el cual combinaba con las sábanas rojas, y la clásica mesa de noche a su lado. Se percató de otro recuadro que sí contenía una fotografía, casi corrió hasta ella y su corazón dio un vuelco al verla. Era ella con su hermano gemelo: Diecisiete. Ambos se encontraban en la cima de una montaña de noche, estaban apoyados en la espalda del otro con los brazos cruzados y detrás de ellos se podían observar las luces de la ciudad, debían tener unos siete años. Llevaban el cabello hasta los hombros, ella usaba un abrigo violeta y él un saco negro con su pañoleta anaranjada, sonreían.

-¿Esos éramos nosotros?- dijo en un hilo de voz. No recordaba haber estado en las montañas con Diecisiete por la noche y contemplar la vista de la ciudad, eso le dolía. Era como si no hubiera vivido aquello realmente, como si los niños de la fotografía fueran otras personas.

Con brusquedad, dejó la foto en su lugar y se marchó hacia la única habitación que quedaba, la que compartía con su hermano.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos camas individuales separadas por una ventana en medio de ellas, las paredes eran de color naranja y había un gran mueble a su izquierda, dividido en ocho espacios en forma de cubo con libros y juguetes. Se acercó a él y tocaba todo como si se tratara de los objetos más frágiles que había visto en su vida.

-Esto debió ser mío- sonrió, al tomar una figura de un caballo y una muñeca vaquera.

Fijó su vista en los espacios inferiores, vio un auto azul metálico que de seguro le perteneció a Diecisiete. Recorrió con la mirada aquél sitio. Nuevamente frunció el entre cejo y salió corriendo de aquél lugar, ya estaba oscureciendo. No tenía ningún tipo de pensamiento simplemente sentimientos horribles como la nostalgia. Tenía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente y gritar hasta escupir sangre, pero todo eso lo transformó en furia.

Un ataque de histeria se apoderó de ella, se dirigió al pasillo y se arrodilló para buscar desesperadamente que los marcos de fotografías no estuvieran vacíos. Los apartaba todos lanzándolos contra los muros, y no encontró nada en ellos. Al levantarse comenzó a gritar y patear todo lo que había a su alcance, abría cajones y los destruía con sólo aplicar un poco de fuerza sobre ellos.

-¿¡Por qué maldita sea!?- derribó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres-. ¿¡Por qué no hay nada!?- en ese preciso momento derribó la mesa del comedor.

Mientras tanto...

-Es un niño fuerte y sano- sonrió orgullosa Milk. Sostenía a su pequeño en brazos, estaba recostada en la cama del cuarto del hospital.

Bulma fue a Kame House por Gohan, Krilin y Roshi para que pudieran ver al nuevo miembro de la familia. Milk había sido atendida en un hospital de la ciudad en la Capital del Norte. Se encontraba también Ox Satán.

-Es idéntico a su padre- opinó Bulma, mientras acariciaba el rostro del bebé-. Me alegra tanto que Trunks tenga con quien jugar ahora.

-¡Es muy lindo mi hermano, mamá!- exclamó contento Gohan, lo que ocasionó que el pequeño comenzara a llorar.

Milk lo mecía tratando de calmarlo mientras fulminaba a Gohan con la mirada. Le había costado mucho dormirlo.

Krilin no podía apartar la vista del bebé, era una réplica exacta de Goku. Sintió un hueco extraño en el pecho, no había hablado nada desde que llegó al hospital. Pensaba que estaba siendo maleducado, así que decidió entablar conversación.

-Y, ¿ya elegiste el nombre?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la esposa de Goku.

-Sí- sonrió y miró a su hijo recién nacido-. Su nombre es Son Goten.

-Es un gran nombre- sonrió Krilin.

-Ven, puedes cargarlo- le indicó Milk.

-¿¡Eh!? Yo no...- el chico sacudía las manos en señal de negación-. No sé cargar bebés.

-Algún día serás padre y tendrás que aprender. Anda, ve- Bulma lo empujó a un lado de Milk y le colocó al pequeño Goten en sus brazos.

Era tan pequeño y frágil. Krilin sabía que Bulma tenía razón, él quería formar una familia y tendría que acostumbrarse. Por unos instantes, se dio el lujo de imaginar que ese era su hijo y la mujer que estaba en la cama era Número Dieciocho... _"No digas tonterías, ella desapareció"-_ sacudió la cabeza como si eso alejara sus pensamientos y devolvió el bebé a su madre.

-Cómo vamos a pasar aquí la noche- volvió a hablar Krilin-, Gohan y yo queríamos saber si hay algún sitio que valga la pena visitar en esta ciudad. Para distraernos un poco.

-¡Tienes que estudiar, Gohan!- saltó Milk inmediatamente haciendo llorar de nuevo al bebé.

-Ya lo hice antes de que Bulma nos trajera aquí y lo haré después de que volvamos- dijo Gohan con un ligero tono suplicante-. Por favor mamá.

-De acuerdo, pero no se alejen demasiado. Y quiero que regreses temprano para estudiar.

-Sí- sonrió el hijo de Goku y se encaminó a la puerta junto con Krilin.

Bulma los detuvo antes de que pudieran salir para aconsejarles sobre qué sitios podían visitar. Los tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro a ellos.

-Si tienen hambre hay excelentes restaurantes en el centro de la ciudad- susurró Bulma a los muchachos-. Pero si quieren divertirse, les recomiendo que visiten el bosque. Hay una leyenda sobre un leñador que murió ahí y dicen su fantasma vaga por su casa abandonada.

A Krilin se le erizó la piel al escuchar lo último y por el contrario a Gohan le encantó la idea.

-Está bien, iremos- dijo Gohan.

-No tú lo harás y yo iré a comer- replicó Krilin.

-No seas miedoso amigo...

-De acuerdo, está bien- interrumpió Bulma-. Váyanse ya.

-Sí. Por cierto, Milk, tienes un bebé muy hermoso- comentó el mejor amigo de Goku-. Prometo regresar a Gohan temprano.

-Gracias, Krilin- sonrió la mujer.

Los muchachos ya se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad y aún seguían discutiendo a qué lugar irían.

-No entiendo por qué no quieres ir- atacaba el hijo de Goku-. Los fantasmas no existen, no tienes por qué asustarte.

Krilin encogió los hombros y tenía una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Yo sólo quiero estar en paz por ahora- dijo avergonzado.

-¡Vamos, nos hace falta una aventura!- insistió el niño.

-¿Acaso quieres nuevos problemas, tonto?- Krilin no sabía cómo hacerle entender que no quería merodear en el bosque a oscuras en busca de una casa abandonada-. ¿Has pensado que lo que los humanos llaman fantasma podría ser un nuevo enemigo?

-Si fuera así, es nuestro debes proteger a la Tierra...

-¡Yo sólo quiero ir a uno de esos restaurantes excelentes!- gritó furioso el chico.

Una hora más tarde, los chicos volaban sobre la ciudad con su apetito saciado, o más bien el de Krilin, lo cual era extraño ya que el saiyajin ahí era Gohan.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa, ¿no crees?- reía Krilin.

-Sí, pero ahora es turno de ir al lugar que yo quiero- anunció el niño-. Vamos hacia el bosque.

-Si no hay forma de detenerte más vale que te acompañe o tu madre va a matarme.

**¡Hola nuevamente! Quisiera agradecer a la persona que dejo el primer review, muchas gracias por leerlo y también a todos los demás que lean esta historia. ¿Qué harán Gohan y Krilin al descubrir a 18 en la famosa casa del leñador? **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capítulo tres-**

**"El reencuentro"**

-¡Oye, espera!- gritó Krilin, mientras perseguía a Gohan, quien corría por las montañas.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero conocer ese lugar- le respondió sin dejar de acelerar el paso.

Krilin respiraba por la boca y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo muerto de cansancio. Se tomó un momento para detenerse y regular su respiración.

Con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, observaba todo el lugar. Le resultaba bastante conocido.

-Gohan- llamó el muchacho-. ¿No tienes..._-respiración-_ la sensación de que ya has estado aquí...-_respiración-_ antes?

-¿Eh?- el niño se giró para mirar a su amigo-. La verdad es que no, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, _-respiración-_ siento que ya había venido aquí en otra ocasión- no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados.

-Estas montañas se parecen mucho a la montaña Paoz. Tal vez sea eso- explicó.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Una vez recuperadas sus fuerzas, subieron toda la montaña hasta el bosque. Krilin no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con cada ruido sospechoso que escuchaba, Gohan estaba acostumbrado, él vivía en las montañas.

Lo próximo que vieron, fue un camino de árboles que parecía no tener fin. El paisaje era iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna. Krilin y Gohan decidieron volar para evitar cualquier peligro, habían visto una cantidad increíble de animales nocturnos salvajes rondando por el lugar que devoraban a sus presas sin piedad.

-¡Mira ahí está!- sonrió victorioso, señalando una casa de madera medio destruida-. Aterricemos.

Krilin rodó los ojos y siguió al hijo de su mejor amigo. Al tocar el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que la casa aún quedaba algo retirada, esta vez decidieron caminar hacia ella.

-¡Mira eso, Krilin!- Gohan corrió hasta un árbol en el que se hallaba una soga que el viejo no había alcanzado a quitar-. Ese sujeto debió ahorcarse aquí.

-Por Kami, Gohan- Krilin decidió no acercarse y empezó a investigar por otro lado-. No eres nada prudente.

No encontraba nada en especial hasta que sus ojos divisaron una escalofriante montaña de hojas intacta y de pronto miles de posibilidades de lo que podía encontrarse ahí abajo lo invadieron. Tembloroso se acercó hasta ella y se quedó mirándola pensando muy bien antes de descubrirla. Fijó la vista hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de la existencia de un árbol hermoso con flores de color durazno. No supo por qué, pero eso despertó la curiosidad en él y retiró parte de la montaña de hojas para encontrarse con una lápida. Lanzó un grito, el cual fue ahogado por las manos de Gohan quien había llegado justo a tiempo a su lado.

-¿_Quémf difce lf mfffm_?- preguntó Krilin debajo de las manos de Gohan, el niño las retiró con una gran sonrisa heredada de Goku.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿qué?

-¿Qué dice la inscripción?- volvió a cuestionar al tiempo que retiraba las últimas hojas que cubrían las letras grabadas en la piedra.

_"En memoria de Jun Okami, guardián de la naturaleza". _

Al interior de la casa...

La androide tenía las piernas abrazadas al pecho, reposaba la barbilla en sus rodillas. La foto de ella con su hermano estaba en el suelo y la contemplaba con un gesto nostálgico, aunque las lágrimas le nublaran la vista. Trataba de que alguna memoria llegara a su mente. Lo único que conseguía era revivir las imágenes de lo que acababa de hacer hace unos minutos.

Todo era un desastre a su alrededor, a pesar de la oscuridad se distinguían las siluetas de las ruinas de los objetos que fueron víctimas de su ira. Si bien la casa se había conservado a pesar de los años, Dieciocho acabó con ese logro en tan sólo unos minutos. Enloquecía con las emociones fuertes y no se controlaba con facilidad. Eso era debido a que se había quedado en la mitad de un proceso de la extracción de ciertas partes de su cerebro que estaban ligadas a los sentimientos para ser reemplazadas por máquinas que incluían las órdenes del malvado científico.

Tenía esperanzas de volver a vivir ahí con su hermano, creía que lo iba a encontrar en ese lugar. Pensaba que él también pudo haber recordado su antigua casa y quizás querría tratar de recordar más al mirar algunos retratos u objetos. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo viviendo ahí lograrían juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas roto de su pasado. La furia se había apoderado de Dieciocho al no sentir familiaridad con los objetos de ese lugar, de no reconocerse a ella misma en la única fotografía que encontró. Una pregunta no la dejaba en paz en su cabeza: _"¿En dónde más podía estar Diecisiete?"._

Un crujido que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y miró atentamente cada rincón. Su iris volvió a tornarse rojo y entre las ruinas identificó un cuerpo humano en movimiento y algo a su lado que también se movía.

-¿Será él?- se dijo ilusionada-. Probablemente lo otro sea Dieciséis- para su mala suerte, ella no sabía que Dieciséis había muerto y no pudo volver a la vida después del deseo ya que era un robot.

Hizo a un lado la foto, limpió sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y salió como flecha de la habitación para ir a averiguar.

-¡Gohan, no toques nada!- dijo en un susurró Krilin, golpeó levemente la mano del niño.

-No tienes que pegarme- replicó enfadado.

-Debes tener más cuidado, probablemente haya alguien viviendo aquí...- Krilin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al instante sintió una mano pesada sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza de manera lenta, el resto de su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

Tenía los ojos azules de Dieciocho clavados en él que le daban la sensación de tener miles de navajas en todo el cuerpo. No podía creerlo, era ella otra vez. La mirada de la androide era fría pero a la vez mostraba decepción y sorpresa. No sabía cómo era posible que sintiera esas cosas al mismo tiempo, en realidad ni siquiera sabía si se sentía de esa forma. Él sólo descifró eso en sus ojos.

Ella lo soltó y señaló el bosque.

-Largo- indicó con un tono suave.

-Dieciocho, cuánto tiempo sin verte- Krilin sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo fluía con rapidez. Su corazón latía violentamente-. Pero, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿No me escuchaste?- repitió alzando el tono de voz-. ¡Dije que te fueras!- Dieciocho soltó un gran golpe en el estómago de Krilin y provocó que se estrellara en un árbol, derribándolo.

-¡Amigo!- Gohan se acercó para corroborar que se encontraba bien.

-¡Fuera de aquí, ésta es mi casa!- vaya casa en la que vivía, era madera a punto de hacerse polvo. _"¿Qué importa lo que piensen ellos? No saben nada"._

El muchacho se logró levantar gracias a la ayuda de Gohan. En verdad le había dolido ese golpe, pero más que eso, saber lo que le sucedía a la androide se había convertido en lo que más le importaba.

-No vamos a hacerte daño- insistió Krilin, caminando de nuevo hacia ella-. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Solamente quiero saber si...

-No me interesa si van a hacerme daño o no y a ti tampoco debería importarte cómo me siento- protestó-. No deben estar aquí, ¡lárguense!- colocó sus manos en posición para lanzar energía.

-¡Detente, por favor!- fue muy tarde, energía de color azul salió de las palmas de sus manos, ambos lograron esquivarlo.

-Es mejor que la dejemos en paz, Krilin- habló Gohan, se escuchaba verdaderamente asustado.

-¿A caso no lo ves?- estaban en el aire viendo a Dieciocho-. Está muy molesta, más de lo normal. Quizás le sucedió algo. Además no podemos dejarla en este sitio tan peligroso, hay tantas bestias rondando por aquí y esa casa está a punto de derrumbarse.

-Ella vive aquí, la escuchaste- repuso-. Quiere que la dejemos tranquila.

Las cosas en la mente de Krilin no parecían encajar. ¿Ella vivía ahí? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No entendía por qué la gente hablaba de la leyenda de un leñador muerto, pero esa idea tampoco podía ser descartada por la lápida que había encontrado más atrás. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? ¿A caso ese tal Jun Okami tenía algún vínculo con Dieciocho?

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes que hace siete meses dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto y ahora yo te hago esa promesa- dijo Krilin desde lo alto-. Sé que no estás bien y si necesitas ayuda estaré en Kame House.

No supo exactamente de dónde sacó el valor para dirigirse a ella de ese modo. Quizás lo mataría ahí mismo.

Dieciocho simplemente corrió de vuelta a su hogar. Cerró de un portazo y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Las paredes que quedaban de pie soltaron algo de polvo.

Era cierto, le había dicho al enano ese que se verían muy pronto, de alguna forma esperaba verlo cuando ya hubiera encontrado a Diecisiete... ¿Y si él podía ayudarla a buscarlo?

-¡No digas tonterías!- se reprendió ella misma, poniéndose de pie y apretando los puños-. Es tu hermano gemelo, no necesitas a nadie para encontrarlo.

Y entonces, un recuerdo vino a su mente:

_Cell estaba buscándola para absorberla y perfeccionar su cuerpo._

_-¡Huye, Número Dieciocho!- suplicaba Dieciséis. Estaba tendido en el suelo, todo su sistema se encontraba dañado y no podía levantarse. _

_-No voy a abandonarte- ella tomó el brazo del androide y lo colocó sobre sus hombros._

_De pronto, otras manos tomaron el otro brazo de Dieciséis. _

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Krilin sonrió. _

_-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- cuestionó la rubia. _

Krilin siempre estuvo incondicionalmente ahí para todo lo que fuera importante para ella. Incluso decidió llevarla a ese templo en donde la curaron y no la dejó a la suerte después de ser expulsada por Cell. _"Fue su decisión, yo no le pedí que lo hiciera". _

Muy en el fondo sabía que podía contar con él y que en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara. ¿En verdad estaba pensando tomarle la palabra e ir a buscarlo a Kame House? No sabía de alguien más que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla a pesar de recibir golpes e insultos a cambio.

_"No necesitas a nadie, tan sólo vas a tomar ventaja de que se interese por ti"._

**¡Hola, hola! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer y para los que dejan reviews infinitas gracias, en verdad son una gran ayuda y me ániman mucho a seguir escribiendo (no es chantaje). Pues las cosas se están poniendo un poco raras por aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Saludos!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capítulo cuatro-**

**"Sólo un juego"**

-No me molestaría llevarte, Krilin- insistía Bulma, con preocupación.

-Gracias- le respondió éste, en medio de una exhalación-. Quiero estar solo, no te ofendas.

-Por supuesto que no- su mirada se posó en Gohan, quien bajaba con ellos en el ascensor rumbo a la entrada del hospital-. No hay ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad, Gohan?

El chiquillo se quedó pasmado mirando fijamente hacia el frente, parecía no importarle nada de lo que saliera de la boca de ella. Bulma no comprendía lo que había sucedido, desde que Krilin y Gohan llegaron de su paseo mostraban un comportamiento bastante inusual: mientras uno quería irse a como diera lugar, el otro parecía muerto en vida. Le alarmaba la idea de que hubieran encontrado algo extraño en el bosque, no figuraba un fantasma en lo absoluto; pensaba más bien en algún nuevo enemigo amenazando la existencia de la humanidad. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de ellos, siempre se encontraban en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. El simple hecho de imaginar aquello le produjo cansancio emocional, no se había cumplido ni un año desde lo de Cell.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e interrumpieron sus pensamientos, cruzaron la recepción y caminaron silenciosos hasta la entrada para despedir a Krilin.

-Los veré luego muchachos- se despidió, al mismo tiempo sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo-. Discúlpenme con Milk, por favor.

-No te preocupes, sólo cuídate mucho- respondió Bulma, agitando su mano. Minutos más tarde, la silueta de su amigo se fundió con la oscuridad.

Volvió a fijar la vista en Gohan y él seguía siendo indiferente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El camino de regreso al cuarto donde estaban Milk, el pequeño Goten y los demás fue bastante incómodo, escuchando sólo los suspiros y bostezos que Gohan lanzaba; Bulma no lo perdía de vista, estaba tan concentrada en él que pudo ver el momento exacto en el que los labios del niño se despegaron, parecía que no iba a bostezar o suspirar; diría algo al fin...

-¿Y Trunks?- preguntó, con inocencia.

La mujer apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para controlar su ansiedad.

-Sus abuelos lo están cuidando- Bulma se detuvo en seco con la esperanza de que el niño hiciera lo mismo pero se siguió de largo dejándola atrás.

-¡Gohan!- el grito de la mujer lo sobresaltó y al instante la miró-. ¿Qué les sucede a los dos? No han hablado nada desde que llegaron. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca con mis propias conclusiones sobre su comportamiento!

-No sé si deba decírtelo- se sinceró el muchacho, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza-. Es algo que significa mucho para Krilin pero no estoy de acuerdo en que sea buena idea.

-¿Significa mucho para Krilin?- meditaba aquéllas palabras tratando de dar en el blanco-. ¿Sabes que trabajé mucho en el asunto de los androides? Además cuido de Trunks y mi mente está agotada, ¿me lo puedes decir?

Sorpresivamente, Gohan le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

-¡No seas mal educado, Gohan!- reprendió ella corriendo tras él.

-Es mejor que lo escuches del propio Krilin; yo también estoy muy cansado y sólo quiero irme a dormir.

El camino de regreso a Kame House parecía sentarle bien por el aire fresco que entraba a sus pulmones. Buscaba claridad en su cabeza, orden en sus pensamientos... No se arrepentía en lo absoluto por irse del hospital, necesitaba privacidad y espacio.

¿Por qué ella vivía en un lugar que se haría polvo en cualquier segundo? ¿Quién era Jun Okami? ¿Quién quisiera vivir en un sitio donde había alguien sepultado? Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza en esos momentos, nada era como a él le gustaría. Su encuentro con Dieciocho lo imaginaba distinto: cualquier pareja normal conociéndose, compartiendo experiencias y no muchas tenían que ser agradables pero aquello era demasiado. Tan sólo consiguió acarrear nuevas incógnitas a su vida.

Divisó la isla a lo lejos, sonrió y empezó a descender hacia ella cuando de pronto algo pasó a gran velocidad cerca de él casi derribándolo. Se detuvo para buscar al responsable, no era común que algo volara por ahí a esas horas en una isla tan lejana como Kame House; por un instante pensó que sería Yamcha aunque ya era un poco tarde y no percibía ningún Ki; _"Quizás... No, Dieciocho jamás". _Antes de que pudiera moverse de nuevo sintió algo pesado caer sobre sus hombros obligándolo a descender; su rostro impactó con la arena provocándole una sensación desagradable.

-Creí que serías veloz- escuchó una voz burlona y despreocupada, bastante familiar.

Entre quejidos e intentos inútiles por levantarse decidió responderle, aún sin saber quién demonios era.

-No es mi mejor momento- dijo, estando ya de pie.

Giró para ver a su atacante y gracias unos ojos azules fulminantes, el cabello negro y largo, pudo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de Yamcha y mucho menos de Dieciocho, si no de Número Diecisiete.

Sostuvieron la mirada durante un buen rato, Krilin quería golpearse la cara para verificar que no estaba soñando; quería que en ese momento llegara una ola gigante y se lo llevara con Goku al otro mundo... Al menos de esa forma no moriría a manos del androide, quien seguramente se encontraba ahí tras enterarse de que estuvo merodeando por la casa de su hermana.

-Siento haber molestado a Dieciocho, no fue mi intención- trataba de sonar lo menos intimidado posible, no quería ser presa fácil y que Diecisiete hiciera su voluntad al mostrase débil.

Diecisiete mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

-Mañana mi hermana te verá aquí a medio día.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-No necesito repetírtelo- contestó, cruzándose de brazos y clavando más su mirada azul en él. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona que hizo estremecer a Krilin-. Quiero que sigas molestándola.

-Diecisiete, por favor- Krilin sentía que iba a estallar en esos momentos, no estaba para bromas-. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que le pasa a Dieciocho? ¿Por qué está viviendo en ese lugar?

-_Ja_; veo que te preocupas por ella, no sé si eso sea bueno- avanzó un poco más hacia él hasta tenerlo a una distancia considerable-. Escúchame bien pequeño; todo esto es un juego entre ella y yo, ¿entiendes?- Krilin asintió levemente con la cabeza, haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta-. Las únicas reglas que debes obedecer son: hacer todo lo que ella te pida y no debes mencionar que me viste.

Al no obtener más respuesta que un gesto de perturbación por parte de Krilin, Diecisiete lo dejó sólo muriéndose de confusión.

_Su vista nublada poco a poco lograba enfocar el hermoso atardecer que presenciaba desde la cima de una montaña, luego de un pestañeo se encontró con otra montaña de frente. _

-Trata de darle a la roca de allá- dijo apuntando hacia la montaña contigua. Su voz era más aguda y su mano muy pequeña.

-No habrá ningún problema- respondió un pequeño muy parecido a ella que estaba a lado suyo. Reconoció al instante ese cabello negro y largo.

_El niño juntó las muñecas y sus palmas apuntaron en la dirección que le había indicado. Una luz de color rojo brotó lentamente del centro de sus manos y en un segundo esa luz se convirtió en una ráfaga que salió disparada hacia la montaña, haciendo cenizas uno de los extremos de ésta. _

-Tu puntería no es mala- sonrió.

_Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo._

-Papá me enseñara a usar sus armas- dijo orgulloso.

-No presumas; mira esto- poco a poco sintió cómo sus pies se iban despegando del suelo, su cuerpo era tan ligero como una pluma. Sin darse cuenta, voló alrededor de la montaña.

_Al aterrizar, el niño le sonreía y la miraba fijamente. Nadie decía nada pero ellos sabían que se comunicaban con sólo mirarse. _

_La sensación de elevarse volvió, apenas se despegó unos centímetros de la tierra. Movía sus piernas como si nadara. El niño ya no la observaba, lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio inclinado hacia el vacío dispuesto a arrojarse. _

-Aún no dominas esta técnica- movió su cabello y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, como era su costumbre-. Si yo no puedo arrojarme y volar tú tampoco.

-¿Entonces por qué yo tengo puntería y tú no?- le dijo desafiante-

_Sentía que todo en su interior se sacudía, corría hacia abajo mientras observaba como el cuerpo de su hermano caía con rapidez. "¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué no se hace más ligero y vuela?". _

_Lo vio sostenerse de las rocas aferrándose a ellas. No se atrevía a mover ni un músculo. _

-¡Lapis!

_Recordó que aún no dominaban aquella técnica, él sólo podía flotar y ella apenas controlaba volar a un poco más de dos metros de altura. _

_Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, al abrirlos notó que el niño resbalaba. Concentró su Ki, no le dio importancia al hecho de que no dominaba a la perfección el vuelo. Se arrojó y sólo pensaba en hacerse ligera; se aproximó hacia él velozmente sujetándolo de la cintura, se elevó y llegaron hasta donde se encontraban segundos atrás. _

-Qué tonto eres- resopló, colocó al niño en suelo.

-No necesito que me salves- reprochó, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

_Sin pensarlo, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de él acariciándolo. Sus ojos de nuevo hablaban por ellos. _

-Niños, encontré la leña- un hombre joven de cabello cano se acercó hasta ellos. Tenía aspecto amable-. Lázuli, ¿sucedió algo?

-No.

-Siempre que le sucede algo a tu hermano, acaricias su cabello de esa manera.

_El niño retiró la mano de Lázuli de su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Se avergonzaba de que ella hiciera eso cuando no estaban solos... _

Los pájaros entonaban su canto a muy tempranas horas de la mañana. Eran tan ruidosos que pensaba tenerlos justo al lado de sus oídos. Dieciocho abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeó algunas veces para ubicarse. Estaba en la sala, o en lo que había sido la sala. Tenía un brazo tendido en uno de los sofás y su cabeza reposaba en él. Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo y cubierto por una frazada; no recordaba haberse ido a dormir con eso encima.

Las imágenes de su sueño llegaron a ella inmediatamente; se levantó y corrió hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la foto de ella y Diecisiete en la cima de la montaña.

-¿Realmente eso sucedió?- examinaba la foto, sintiéndola familiar esta vez-. ¿Esos eran nuestros nombres? ¿Lapis y Lázuli?- sus labios se curvearon suavemente.

Su mente no podía haber inventado aquélla información, no pudo haberse inventado nombres así porque sí. Era real, tenía que ser real.

-Lázuli- comenzó a tocar su cabello, su rostro... Ese era su nombre. Se estaba reconociendo a ella misma por primera vez.

En su interior algo se encendió, algo que nunca había sentido antes y estaba orgullosa de poder hacerlo en ese momento. Era como si una parte de su ser hubiera vuelto a nacer, una minúscula parte de ella pero sin duda alguna un gran avance en un proceso no muy sencillo.

Salió de la habitación sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa. Desde lo lejos divisó una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad sobre una silla del comedor. Activó su computadora interna y leyó el contenido desde lo lejos.

_"Nos veremos hoy a medio día en Kame House. _

_Krilin". _

-¿Quién se cree ese idiota?- arrugó la nota y examinaba su casa como si un intruso estuviera ahí-. ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar?- de inmediato sintió escalofríos al imaginarse que él la cubrió con aquella manta.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto que le dieran órdenes, ella estaba decidida a ir pero no quería que él pensara que estaba a su disposición. Aunque, por otro lado, le emocionaba la idea de compartir su recuerdo con alguien y que ése alguien estaría encantado de escucharla.

**¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza pero estuve en época de examenes para finalizar el semestre y aunque me privé de la vida terminé arrastrando la materia que más detesto: matemáticas. Ahora tengo un precioso extraordinario que presentar el día tres, pero la vida sigue... **

**Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por sus comentarios tan amables. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo e intentaré subir otro lo más pronto que pueda y que ese examen no estorbe en este fanfic. En verdad, muchas gracias también a los que le dieron follow y favorito, un abrazo a todos ustedes. **

**¿Qué estará planeando Diecisiete? ¿Por qué quiere que Krilin siga molestando a Dieciocho? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo, muchas gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capítulo cinco- **

**"El primer día no es fácil" **

Las hojas secas de los árboles crujían bajo sus pies en cada paso que daba, giró por última vez y dejó escapar un suspiro tras grabarse la imagen del bosque tal y como se encontraba en esos momentos. La inseguridad de que todo podía cambiar cuando ella volviera ahora era un trauma difícil de superar por culpa de ese viejo ridículo que invadió el único espacio que sentía suyo, que comenzaba a sentir suyo. Corrió unos metros y se impulsó para volar por los cielos, su gran velocidad la condujo rápidamente sobre la ciudad. Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, dedicó su atención a las personas que transitaban por ahí. Juró que cada individuo tenía un propósito en la vida, ellos tenían en mente las cosas que harían inclusive meses después; envidió aquello. La gente que se movía en sus automóviles tenía claro a dónde se dirigía y si no, le emocionaba el hecho de perderse y vivir una aventura... _"¿Por qué?". _Para ella no había nada de especial en perderse y salirse de las riendas que conducían en una dirección segura, pero cada ser vivo bajo ella lucía como si la vida fuera a terminarse en unos segundos y quisieran irse habiendo hecho cada voluntad sobre la Tierra y para ello se requería un sacrificio. La gente común y corriente podía hacer sacrificios y no sufrir tanto, es decir, nada en lo absoluto; cuando ella había sacrificado sus recuerdos, su familia, su vida... Y lo único que obtuvo fue sentirse prisionera del metal que no conformaba ni siquiera la mitad de su cuerpo; dependiente de un desquiciado que creaba un ejército de androides para cumplir sus objetivos. Ella había sido utilizada para cumplir deseos ajenos, era un desperdicio incapaz de conseguir metas propias.

Y cuando menos se lo imaginó, flotaba justo arriba de Kame House. Las dudas sobre si Krilin en realidad estaba interesado en escucharla salieron a la superficie preocupándola. _"Si no le interesaría no te habría ofrecido su ayuda". _Y al instante, una chispa se encendió en su interior, su maravilloso orgullo: _"Nadie te va a ayudar, vienes a facilitar las cosas; nada más". _¿Cómo diablos eso era facilitar las cosas? Ni siquiera tenía el valor de acercarse a la diminuta casa de playa. _"Eres una cobarde, hazlo de una buena vez". _No podía tenerle miedo a ese enano, ni siquiera intimidarse por su presencia; mejor dicho, no quería sentirse de ese modo.

-Krilin, vas a desintegrarte si sigues más tiempo en el sol- rio Gohan, con la boca llena de comida.

-No te verías atractivo si te bronceas en exceso.

Con los ojos en blanco, Krilin los miró desesperado mientras movía sus pies con ansiedad, provocando que una gran cantidad de arena se filtrara en su calzado.

-Ya cállense los dos- dijo entrando a la casa, sacudió la arena de sus zapatos y miró el reloj que tenía a lado: doce en punto-. ¿Todavía van a quedarse más tiempo?

Bulma le mostró los ojos más asesinos que tenía, parecía ofendida de verdad.

-¿Mucha prisa? Qué malos modales tienes, Krilin- reprendió la mujer-. Somos tus invitados quienes amablemente trajeron el desayuno, el cual no has ni querido tocar.

-Oye no...

-Además, no te he interrogado sobre tu extraña huida ayer por la noche.

Krilin pensó que su amiga no pudo escoger peor momento para darle una lección de buen comportamiento y chantajearlo al mismo tiempo. Los quería fuera de la casa a los dos, en ese mismo instante.

-¿Acaso ella vendrá?- soltó de repente Gohan, restándole importancia al hecho de que Bulma se encontrara con ellos.

-¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Quién!?- gritó Bulma.

-¡Nadie! ¡Gohan!

-¿¡Qué!?

Al instante, se abalanzó sobre el hijo de Goku tirándole del cabello. Era grandioso que Milk no se encontrara ahí, Gohan era un soplón y se merecía una buena paliza.

Bulma los observó por unos minutos; después de varios golpes y demás, dejó el lugar impecable y sin rastros de su estancia. Tenía ya todo listo para regresar al hospital de la capital del Norte con Milk.

-Gohan, déjalo y ya vámonos- ordenó, colocando las manos sobre su cintura-. Ya se bronceó y si lo sigues golpeando espantará a la pobre de Maron.

-¿¡Quién!?- por un instante agradeció que no sospechara sobre Dieciocho, pero por qué tuvo que nombrarla a ella.

-No es necesario que sigas fingiendo. Lo hubieras dicho antes- ayudó a Gohan a levantarse y le ordenó subir al vehículo que esperaba afuera en la arena.

Una enorme gota apareció en el rostro de Krilin. Definitivamente todo le estaba saliendo al revés.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, caminaba poco a poco explorando su al rededor. Optó por aterrizar en la parte trasera de la casa, quería darse un tiempo antes de aparecerse, pensaba en lo que podía decir cuando lo viera... ¡Por todos los Kamis que cupieran en el universo! ¿De dónde venían esos estúpidos nervios? Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo como si éste le fuera a responder.

Llegó a la esquina y continuó caminando hasta estar completamente en el extremo de Kame House. Se asomó un poco y lo que vio la dejó sin habla: Una mujer de cabello turquesa, y bella, _muy_ bella le estaba susurrando al oído y él estaba rojo como un tomate... _"Imbécil"-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar sobre él. Quiso retirarse pero después de tantas tonterías por las que pasó para llegar hasta ahí no podía hacerlo.

-¡Suerte con tu conquista!- se despidió aquélla mujer.

Lo que dijo la puso colérica, si ese pelón tenía planeado fingir interesarse por ella para ganársela estaba totalmente equivocado y con una muerte asegurada.

-Deja de decir eso... Die... ¡Ahhh!- giró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, tan sólo eso le bastó para encontrarse con la hermosa androide quien seguramente había observado todo con Bulma- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Dieciocho quiso jugar un poco con él antes de que sucediera lo contrario, después de todo hacía días que no se divertía. Quería saber qué tanto le importaba a ese muchacho.

-¿Acaso mi turno era a medio día?- reprochó.

-¿Qué dices?- Krilin estaba totalmente vulnerable, no planeaba sus respuestas y no aparentaba tener una pose como lo hizo con Diecisiete.

-Seguramente, cuando yo me vaya, llegará otra chica hermosa y después decidirás con quien quedarte- se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta inteligente de su parte.

-No... Yo... ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡No!

En verdad estaba nervioso, no sería divertido si lo alteraba de más. Se acercó hasta él sin saber cómo hacer que dejara de temblar.

-Relájate, de nada me servirá conversar contigo si estás tan asustado.

-¿Quieres conversar?- preguntó un poco más calmado.

-¿O para qué otra cosa me invitaste?

_"Haz todo lo que ella te pida"-_ escuchó la voz de Diecisiete en su cabeza, recordando la conversación que había tenido con él la noche anterior.

-Está bien, sólo caminemos un poco hacia allá- el chico señaló un lugar en donde había un bote atado a un poste de madera. El lugar se veía agradable para pasar el rato, así que aceptó.

Pronto, ambos se encontraban sentados en la arena. Krilin no pudo evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba: su misma ropa, seguía usando un reloj alrededor de la cintura que le hacía lucir increíble...

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió entablar por fin una conversación.

-Nada, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó rápidamente.

Un vació en el estómago se apoderó de ella, sintió nauseas así que decidió mirar el mar para tranquilizarse. Observó detenidamente el océano y pudo darse cuenta que éste le era familiar, como si hubiera vivido algo alguna vez en el mar...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Dieciocho?- Krilin observaba los gestos que ésta hacía: masajeaba su cuello con la mano izquierda y unas leves gotas de sudor descendían desde su cien.

-Quiero caminar, un poco- dijo poniéndose de pie. Un dolor insoportable de cabeza la tomó por sorpresa.

Rodeaban la isla sin decir ni una palabra. Dieciocho nunca imaginó que compartir cosas con alguien fuera tan complicado. Tantos años vivió encerrada en un laboratorio, privada del mundo exterior. Lo que quería hablar era algo muy personal e importante para ella, algo que ni siquiera había logrado hablar con su hermano.

Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y se hincó en la arena, sin poder evitarlo emitió un pequeño gruñido de dolor. El sol calentaba su blanca piel y los dedos de sus pies se engarrotaban en la arena. Tenía cerrados los ojos pero sabía que Krilin la estaba observando, seguramente bastante desconcertado.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo- ni ella misma se había escuchado hablar de esa manera, con un tono tan débil.

-No te preocupes, ven aquí- Krilin se colocó detrás de ella y la tomó por los brazos guiándola hasta donde comenzaba el césped y la hizo recostar-. No te muevas de aquí, te sentirás mejor.

Los rayos del sol pegaban en sus párpados, no podía abrir los ojos. Se retorcía suavemente sin poder controlarlo. Poco a poco, se empezaron a formar imágenes en su mente.

_Descendía con velocidad atravesando las nubes violentamente, divisó el océano y un millón de cristales rebotaron en su rostro al impactar con el agua. Movía sus brazos pero sólo conseguía irse más al fondo, el aire que quedaba en su interior ya no le era suficiente... _

La androide abrió los ojos repentinamente y comenzó a respirar agitada. Sintió la frente húmeda así que llevó una mano hasta ella y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía una especie de alga de color anaranjada pegada. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, al parecer ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde.

-No te la quites aún- indicó la voz de Krilin a sus espaldas.

Con dificultad volteó para mirarlo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar sus ojos perdidos en el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta ver el atardecer?- le preguntó Dieciocho, con una suave sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad.

-Se hizo una costumbre desde que era niño- Krilin la miró y le sonrió con la misma tranquilidad que ella emanaba.

Dieciocho arrugó la nariz y fijó la vista al suelo. Se notaba un poco incómoda al escuchar la última palabra.

-¿Regresó el dolor?- dijo alarmado el muchacho.

-No- volvió a dirigir su mano hacia su frente y señaló la misteriosa planta marina- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una especie de coral medicinal que se encuentra en una de las orillas de la isla- le respondió.

-¿No es un alga?- dijo extrañada.

-No, lo que sucede es que al humedecer el coral con el agua de mar toma esa forma y textura. Cura muchos malestares, mi maestro siempre las usaba con Goku y conmigo después de algunos entrenamientos.

Se miraron durante varios segundos, Krilin disfrutaba el momento; el atardecer era perfecto y ella hermosa, observar ambas cosas a la vez lo hacía sentirse completo y en paz.

-Pasaste gran parte de tu infancia con Goku, ¿no es cierto?- algo de eso la conmovió.

Krilin lanzó un gran suspiro y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se hicieran agua.

-Sí, así es- sonrió, aunque estaba un poco dolido.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que ambos sabemos en este momento lo que es perder a un hermano- sus ojos también se humedecieron pero se controló para no dejar que salieran lágrimas.

_"Pero tu hermano está vivo"-_ tuvo suficiente prudencia para no dejar que aquél pensamiento se manifestara en palabras. Por fin, o eso penaba, había descubierto lo que tanto le dolía a Dieciocho, pero sabía que no debía decirle nada sobre Diecisiete. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que tramaba con ese _juego_, después de todo él era su hermano y la conocía mejor que nadie; tenía que saber lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente decidió callar y dejar que ella se sintiera cómoda de expresar lo que sentía.

-De eso quería hablar contigo cuando llegué aquí- continuó la rubia-. Abordar el tema resultó ser más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

-Bueno, el primer día nunca es sencillo- dijo Krilin-. Quiero decir, estabas demasiado confundida por mi extraña invitación a que vinieras y supongo que con todo lo que sientes sólo se complicaron más las cosas.

-Quizás mañana sea menos estresante- opinó-. Al menos ya tienes una idea de lo que quiero contarte.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Le brindó una última sonrisa a Krilin y se puso de pie para despedirse de él.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?- preguntó apenada.

-Por supuesto.

**¡Hola, de nuevo! Debo admitir que este es mi capítulo favorito, hasta ahora. Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes, ¿les gustó? ¿Creen que este bien que Krilin le oculte a 18 lo de 17? **

**Por otro lado, tendré cinco clases antes de mi examen por lo que será muy posible subir capítulos en estos días. **

**Saludos y gracias por leer. **


End file.
